<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiossincrasia by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469813">Idiossincrasia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fish, M/M, Phobias, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bom, não é que não tenha vontade... acabo agora de almoçar, Hikka. Não é uma boa ideia ir a nadar agora. Talvez mais tarde.” <br/>Yuya estava a tentar de rodeios, Hikaru veia-o claramente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiossincrasia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Idiossincrasia </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Bom, não é que não tenha vontade... acabo agora de almoçar, Hikka. Não é uma boa ideia ir a nadar agora. Talvez mais tarde.”</p><p>Yuya estava a tentar de rodeios, Hikaru veia-o claramente.</p><p>Estavam em Chiba desde aquela manhã, e o seu namorado tinha recusado de entrar no mar, sem nenhuma boa razão, só escusas sem sentido.</p><p>“Porque não dizes-me o que é o teu problema de uma vez, Yuu?” perguntou, começando a enervar-se pelo comportamento do seu namorado. “Seria mais simples se dissesses-me. Prometo que após não vou pedir-te mais de entrar na água comigo. Vou deixar-te em paz na praia até o fim do dia.”</p><p>Tinha esperado que dadas as circunstâncias Yuya teria desistido, mas aparentemente estavas enganado.</p><p>O maior pareceu pensa-lo, mas por fim abanou a cabeça.</p><p>“Não, está bem. Não... não há problemas. Posso dar um mergulho, porque não.” disse, longe de ser sincero.</p><p>Hikaru estava prestes a responder, mas por fim ficou calado.</p><p>Se preferia não dizer-lhe o que incomodava-o, estava bem.</p><p>Ia ver o que ia acontecer.</p><p>Deram uns passos na água, e podia ver quanto Takaki fosse nervoso.</p><p>“Yuya, estás seguro que está tudo bem?” perguntou, mas não obteve resposta exceto que um aceno de cabeça.</p><p>Continuaram a andar, e foi então que o seu namorado assustou-se, e saltou para dele, a meter os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.</p><p>“Ah, que nojo! Afasta-os, Hikka, afasta-os!” gritou, antes de realizar o que estava a fazer.</p><p>Yaotome esbugalhou os olhos pela surpresa, a olha na água por um momento, e finalmente compreendeu.</p><p>Começou a rir, mas não deixou ir o seu namorado.</p><p>“Esse é o problema?” perguntou, a indicar o mar.</p><p>Yuya estava envergonhado, mas mesmo assim não soltou a sua presa ao redor do pescoço de Hikaru.</p><p>“Detesto-os.” sussurrou finamente a voltar com os pés na água, cauteloso.</p><p>Hikaru ajoelhou-se, a meter as mãos à volta e a tira-las da água.</p><p>“Olha.” disse. “É tão pequeno... como podes ter medo de algo assim?” disse, antes de deixar o peixinho que tinha apanhado nas mãos.</p><p>Yuya franziu o sobrolho, a encolher os ombros.</p><p>“Não sei. Só é que... odeio-os. São nojentos, não posso evita-lo.” disse, a pôr um ar quase triste a ter de fazer essa confissão.</p><p>Hikaru suspirou, a abanar a cabeça.</p><p>“Queres voltar à praia?” perguntou, e o maior acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>“Tu podes ficar. Vou sozinho, não é um problema.”</p><p>Hikaru riu e seguiu-o.</p><p>“Ao contrário de ti, eu gosto bastante dos peixes. Mas...” aproximou-se dele, a dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. “Vim aqui para estar contigo, não com eles.” disse, depois tomou a sua mão e conduziu-o para a praia.</p><p>Nunca ia dizê-lo em voz alta, mas encontrava Yuya incrivelmente adorável quando estava tão infantil.</p><p>Era uma das coisas que tinham-lhe feito apaixonar-se dele.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>